ednaandharveyfandomcom-20200214-history
Edna Konrad
Edna Konrad is the main protagonist, and a titular character of Edna and Harvey: The Breakout. She later appears as a supporting character in ''Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes''. It is implied that she is currently missing or possibly dead at the end of The Breakout after the remains of Harvey are found at sea, but it is unknown if she was still alive. Her presence in Harvey's New Eyes is said to be a figment of Lilli's imagination by Dr. Marcel but it is also still unknown whether this is true. Appearance Edna is a young woman/teenager with long dark hair with a purple tint and sickly pale skin. She wears what appears to be a white medical patient gown with a gray collar, and a gray skirt with sleeve edges, and walks barefoot. She also wears purple underwear. As a child, Edna wore a pink shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, a light gray sweater, black shoes, a pink headband, yellow and black striped socks with one sock at her ankle, and black shoes. She also had a healthier complexion. In Harvey's New Eyes, her hair is the same length but looks straighter and she wears a gray uniform like the other students. She looks healthier. Personality Edna is a mischievous person who enjoys wreaking havoc. She often mentions fires and enjoying setting them. Edna has managed to escape her cell each time her memory returns and is a very clever and improvisational woman even when she was a child. History Edna is the daughter of Mattis Konrad and an unknown woman. Her mother doesn't appear to have been around so her father raised her, attempting to control her wild behavior. Edna carried around a stuffed blue rabbit named Harvey and often spoke to him. Her father was a friend of Dr. Marcel meaning she had to spend much time with his son Alfred. Edna and Harvey hated Alfred and he knew it. One day she put a lizard down his shirt and her father grounded her. She escaped from her room by tricking Alfred but when she returned he stole Harvey from her and threatened to rip him to pieces. Afraid and enraged she pushed him down the stairs, killing him. Her father protected her by turning himself in for the murder and asking Dr. Marcel to take care of her. Dr. Marcel placed Edna in his asylum and worked to erase her memories and create a new personality; an obedient replacement for his son. Plot Edna and Harvey: The Breakout Edna wakes up after a strange vision in her padded cell in an asylum. She has forgotten everything about herself and why she has been locked up. Using Harvey, a figment of her imagination that helps her remember past events, she escapes her cell. Edna over-hears a conversation involving Dr. Marcel that reveals his dark intentions for her. She discovers her father had been executed for the murder of a young boy and sets off to escape the asylum and clear his name. She enlists the help of the other patients to escape the asylum. Upon returning home and triggering her final missing memory she learns that she was the one who murdered Dr. Marcel's son Alfred and her father took the blame. Dr. Marcel appears and she has a choice; listen to the doctor and free herself of all guilt by destroying Harvey and succumbing to the memory wipe which will lead to the end saying her new name was Alfredine and her hobbies were filing and washing dishes, or attack Dr. Marcel and escape the house with her own personality intact where her fate is unknown as she was never really found. Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes The game takes place after Edna chose to attack Dr. Marcel. She has been living at the convent in secret and has made friends with the sweet, obedient Lilli, but when Mother Superior calls a familiar psychiatrist to "fix" the personalities of the children, Edna asks Lilli to clear all evidence of her stay at the convent and later goes into hiding at a cave on Moor Lake. Lilli's main goal in the game is to be reunited with Edna, but she misses her at every turn. Eventually, Lilli finds herself back in the same asylum in The Breakout and she eventually confronts Dr. Marcel. He tells her that Edna was one of his patients and is simply a figment of her imagination along with Gerret, a projection of them then appear. It is not revealed if Lilli had hallucinated Edna and Gerret the whole time or if Dr. Marcel is just using Lilli's damaged psyche against her to make her believe she did. This is the last time Edna is seen. Powers and Abilities *'Loosening screws with chewed off toenails: '''Edna used this ability to loosen the screws of the ventilator in her cell. *'Forging signatures:''' Edna could forge nearly identical copies of someone else's writing or a type of font with ease, she used this ability to fool her math teacher when she was a child and later used it in the asylum to trick the Barkeeper. Trivia * If one uses the clay needed for the duplication of the master key with the chair in Edna's cell, after having gotten an imprint of the master key and having baked the wet clay in the oven, Harvey will mention that she was a patient since she was eight years old. And since Doctor Marcel mentioned early in the game that ten years have passed, one can conclude Edna's eighteen years old. * When examinating a mirror Edna is surprised to find out she isn't a blonde. As purple is an unnatural haircolor, Edna might be right. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Edna & Harvey: The Breakout Characters Category:Edna & Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes Characters Category:Students Category:Insane